Desvelando la verdad escondida detrás del manga prohibido
by Carupin
Summary: Ichigo sin quererlo se encuentra con un manga muy sugerente que Rukia había dejado en su habitación, y todas las cosas que se imagina tras hojear aquel manga inmoral van calzando, consiguiendo así que él se de cuenta de que le gusta una chica que aparetemente está enamorada de alguien más...
**Bleach**

 **Ichigo / Rukia**

 **Advertencia: muy sutil referencia a Byakuya y Rukia como pareja.**

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

Ichigo estaba consternado con lo que estaba hojeando ¿Acaso ella tenía esa clase de fantasía prohibida? ¿Con ese hombre precisamente? de todos… ¿él? El solo pensarlo le hacía hervir la sangre y le hacía desear no haberlo descubierto nunca. Aquello no era correcto, no era bien visto… ni siquiera era mentalmente sano.

En clases, antes de dormir, en el baño, mientras se ejercitaba o bien mientras caminaba; no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había encontrado sin haberlo deseado.

Rukia se había marchado al Seireitei y había dicho que volvería a más tardar el día después de ese, pero no lo había hecho, y de eso ya tres días. ¿Era por ese motivo que no volvía? ¿Porque extrañaba a ese sujeto? Sí, eso debía ser. Estaba seguro… si ella no regresaba en dos días más él mismo iría por ella. Era su amiga y debía protegerla de esa clase de tentaciones, inclusive si se trataba sí misma… ella no podía ir por ahí con esas ideas en la cabeza. No estaba bien.

Ella no llegó al día siguiente e imágenes que no quería ni sopesar lo bombardearon. El tema lo tenía realmente complicado ¿debería hablar con ella? Eran amigos, pero habían ciertas cosas que entre ellos no trataban, se confiaban la vida el uno al otro, pero expresar demasiado no era parte de ellos… sin embargo eso era realmente delicado, pero a medida que pasaban los días ya no se sentía impresionado, ni tampoco consternado, sino un poco decepcionado y comenzó a sentir molestia lacerante. Esa inquietud era porque ella era su amiga y él se preocupaba por ella, física y también emocionalmente. No quería que resultara lastimada de ninguna forma.

Rukia no volvió en el plazo esperado y él se aferró a lo que había decidido. Iba a ir por ella tan pronto terminara la escuela.

.

El Seireitei lucia tal como el primer día que lo vio, pero con la clara sensación de que aun cuando algunos se empeñaran en decirle que él no pertenecía a ese lugar, en realidad se sentía cómodo deambulando por los alrededores. No con la misma seguridad que conocía Karakura, pero era cosa de tiempo que lo hiciera.

Buscó el camino hacia los cuarteles del treceavo escuadrón, donde tenía la esperanza de encontrarla, pero pronto fue informado que ella no se encontraba ahí.

Un sentimiento desagradable se apropió de él. ¿Estaría en su casa? No podía andar preguntando por ella en todos lados, así que optó por ir ahí y averiguarlo por sí mismo.

Y ella tampoco se encontraba ahí, sin embargo obtuvo la información de que ella estaba en las dependencias de los cuarteles del Sexto Escuadrón. Y no le gustó saberlo… ¿qué tenía qué hacer ella en ese lugar si ella no pertenecía ahí? ¿Estaba tan perdidamente enamorada de él que no concebía estar en otro lugar que no fuera donde ese sujeto se encontraba? Los poderosos sentimientos de la chica hacia ese hombre lo dejaron sorprendido… ella nunca había dado muestras de eso, pero ahora todo parecía evidente ¿cómo fue que no se dio cuenta antes? Si lo hubiese notado antes tal vez él hubiese podido hacer algo. Cada paso que daba y se acercaba a los cuarteles del Sexto Escuadrón pensaba en qué le diría sobre su presencia en ese lugar.

Los guardias no le impidieron el paso, porque sabían de la relación que había entre el capitán, el teniente y el Shinigami sustito y a medida que se acercaba a la oficina, en la que no había ningún guardia por expresa orden del capitán, él pudo reconocer la voz de Rukia en su interior.

 _—Byakuya nii-sama_ —le hablaba ella —. _Por favor… acepte mis sentimientos._

Ichigo estaba escuchando atentamente y no lo comprendía, pero se sentía personalmente herido con todo eso, y ya no estaba seguro de si era porque aquello era moralmente incorrecto, porque lo cierto es que ellos no eran parientes que estuvieran unidos por un lazo sanguíneo. Técnicamente no habían impedimentos para que estuvieran juntos… si ambos se querían de ese modo no podía interpretarse como incesto precisamente. Su pecho dolió.

 _—No hay nada que pueda decirme que yo ya no haya sopesado. Conozco todas las desventajas de lo que aquello significa, los problemas en los que puede meterme… no quiero mancillar el apellido Kuchiki. No es esta la forma en la que quería retribuirle por todos estos años_ —siguió hablando ella —. _Libéreme del apellido Kuchiki, de mis obligaciones con el clan y así no tendré la oportunidad de meterlo en problemas por mis equivocaciones y además no traeré la vergüenza a la familia._

Ichigo estaba conmocionado, ella no lo decía, pero gustaba de ser una Kuchiki, si estaba tan decidida a perder el apellido, era porque ella iba en serio.

La voz profunda y severa del capitán del Sexto Escuadrón se hizo escuchar por primera vez desde que él había llegado ahí.

 _—¿No pudimos hablar de esto en casa?_ —consultó él —. _Este es un asunto delicado de tratar. No me estás pidiendo cualquier cosa._

 _—Estoy consciente de ello, pero ya no podía seguir oprimiendo esto que siento, y creo que Nii-sama debía ser el primero en saberlo_ —sostuvo ella elocuente.

Después de escucharla expresar con seguridad eso, él supo porque desde el comienzo el asunto le había revuelto la vida. Él estaba enamorado de su amiga, mientras que ella estaba enamorada de su hermano. Era tan surrealista que le daban ganas de reír por lo absurdo, de todos los hombres ella terminaba fijando su atención en el que era su hermano, el pedante Byakuya Kuchiki. Ichigo se sintió fuera de lugar en el Seireitei nuevamente.

Esperando que no se dieran cuenta de que él había llegado se fue tan silenciosamente como pudo. Esperando a que Rukia se quedara ahí y no volviera; no quería verla.

.

Pasó otro día e Ichigo ya en su casa estaba aliviado porque no parecía que muchos hubiesen notado su aparición en la Sociedad de Almas, además de los que lo vieron. Estando en su cama, acostado mirando el techo como si hubiese algo interesante escrito en él, escuchó la ventana correrse y se tensó. Rukia había vuelto y él no quería verla. No se sentía preparado para oír lo que estaba seguro que en algún momento le diría, que era volver definitivamente al que era originalmente su hogar… mucho menos escuchar su nueva posición en el clan Kuchiki. Se sentía asqueado.

 _—Hola Ichigo_ —saludó la chica.

Esperaba que su voz sonara normal.

 _—Hola_ —saludó escuetamente.

Rukia saltó sin ningún respeto sobre la cama y aquello que era una conducta habitual, lo irritó.

 _—¡No saltes sobre mi cama!_ —alegó.

Ella lo miró sorprendida por su reacción, pero no le dijo nada.

 _—¿Estás enojado?_ —consultó de pronto —. _Sé que te dije que volvería al día siguiente, pero habían cosas que debía resolver._

Sintió su estómago endurecerse y un extraña incomodidad recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. Él no le respondió y ella no insistió, sin embargo volvió a hablarle para preguntarle otra cosa.

 _—¿Ichigo? dejé un manga acá… ¿lo has visto?_ —lo interrogó con una voz extraña.

Él sabía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando ella… gracias a ese manga había abierto los ojos a una situación que ocurría delante de él, pero que no se había imaginado. El manga del que hablaba ella era de una popular colección que se trataba de una relación medio ambigua de un hermano con su hermana menor. Sonrió sarcástico sin querer y admitió conocer su paradero.

 _—Sí, lo vi_ —aceptó.

La miró por primera vez desde que había llegado y ella se había sonrojado.

 _—Y… ¿dónde está?_ —consultó.

Ichigo se levantó y lo sacó donde lo había dejado y se lo pasó violentamente.

 _—Aquí está_ —especificó.

Rukia lo miró y finalmente captó que algo andaba mal.

 _—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?_ —preguntó molesta —. _Ya te dije que tenía asuntos que atender allá._

 _—Sí, ya me imagino qué clase de "asuntos" tenías que resolver_ —espetó.

La mirada de la chica varió de pronto y su mirada furiosa cambió a una de tristeza.

 _ _—_ ¿Lo sabes?_ _—_ inquirió _—_. _¿Y no me dirás nada?_

 _—¿Y qué puedo decirte?_ —rebatió él —. _Lo que hagas con tu vida es tu problema._

 _—No imaginé que te alegraría, pero no creí que me tratarías así_ —reconoció ella.

 _—¿Y por qué iba a alegrarme?_ —respondió él.

Sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la discusión y al verse reflejado en la acuosa mirada de la chica él se inclinó hacia ella.

 _—¿Y por qué vas a llorar si ya tienes lo que quieres?_ —la encaró.

Ella lo empujó con rudeza y él cayó sobre su trasero al no ver venir ese ataque y ella salió de su habitación por donde mismo había entrado, dejándolo a él solo en su miseria.

.

En algún punto se quedó dormido. Despertó del frío y casi sufre un sincope al distinguir a alguien en medio de la cama, reconoció a Rukia guardando cosas en un bolso.

 _—¿Qué estás haciendo?_ —consultó.

 _—Me voy_ —respondió secamente.

Él sabía que eso ocurriría eventualmente, pero no estaba preparado para cuando llegara el momento y el escuchar finalmente el sonido del zipper cuando terminó de hacer aquel bolso, le dio valor.

 _—Quédate_ —le pidió.

 _—No estoy dispuesta a soportar el carácter voluble de un sujeto como tú_ —encasquetó.

 _—Quédate_ —repitió.

Ella pasó por su lado con determinación, pero él fue rápido y le quitó el bolso y la acorraló contra el escritorio.

 _—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_ —inquirió ella.

Ichigo tomó el manga que estaba justo a su alcance y se lo mostró.

 _—No alimentes tus gustos con estas porquerías_ —solicitó él —. _Fíjate en alguien a quien si puedas amar… quiéreme a mí; quédate conmigo y olvídate de Byakuya._

Él chico estaba dispuesto a recibir un castigo por lo que acababa de decirle, pero no podía dejar que se fuera sin antes verbalizar lo que pensaba, pero ni siquiera notó que había hablado demás…

 _—¿Qué dijiste?_ —Rukia preguntó circunspecta.

 _—Quédate_ —intentó él.

 _—No, eso no_ —negó ella.

 _—Olvida a Byakuya_ … —susurró él en un volumen bajo.

La mirada de horror que ella le dirigió no la había visto en su vida. Rukia lo empujó, pero él en esa oportunidad no cayó.

 _—¿Qué a Nii-sama yo…?_ —exclamó sorprendida —. _¿Pero qué estás diciendo…?_

Ichigo tomó su muñeca y la sentó junto con él en la cama que él en reiteradas oportunidades le dijo que jamás se acercara.

 _—Ésta es tu cama…_ —expuso ella.

 _—Ya lo sé_ —respondió él.

Él la sostuvo del mentón y la miró fijamente. Su intención era clara, si ella lo deseaba podía bien correr el rostro y evitarlo, pero ella no lo hizo e Ichigo terminó besando a la chica.

 _—No vuelvas al Seireitei. Quédate conmigo, Rukia. Aquí hay un lugar para ti_ —habló.

 _—No sé de dónde has sacado que me iré… no tengo intenciones de hacerlo_ —explicó ella.

 _—Estaba preocupado por ti porque no volvías y fui al Seireitei te escuché hablar con tu hermano acerca de tus sentimientos por él y de que quieres renunciar a ser una Kuchiki_ —admitió él.

 _—No sé qué estás imaginando que siento por Nii-sama, pero no estaba hablando de él…_ —confesó.

 _—¿Y de quién hablabas?_ —la interrogó.

 _—¿Y de dónde sacaste la idea de que a mí me gustaba Nii-sama?_ —cambió el tema.

 _—Por ese manga que dejaste_ —respondió él sonrojado.

 _—¿Y de qué se trata?_ —preguntó ella —. _Por eso lo buscaba, no lo he leído aún y me lo recomendó una chica que estaba en la tienda._

Ichigo estaba consternado. Había imaginado un montón de cosas a partir de un manga que ella ni siquiera había leído y se sintió un verdadero estúpido. Todo ese drama por nada…

 _—No lo leas_ –exigió —. _Te compraré otro._

 _—¿Y eso por qué?_ —quiso saber.

 _—Tiene malas críticas_ —mintió.

 _—La chica parecía entusiasmada al recomendarlo_ —dijo ella con sorpresa.

Ambos se quedaron apoyándose en el otro en un silencio tranquilizador.

 _—¿Y de quién hablabas con Byakuya?_ —consultó

 _—¿Me dijiste acaso que me quedara contigo…?_ —preguntó.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo y ambos avergonzados miraron el suelo. A Ichigo reunir el valor para preguntarle eso le había tomado todo ese tiempo y había perdido la oportunidad y le sonrió.

 _—Quedarme más tiempo en el Mundo Real traerá problemas y comenzaran a hablar… pero yo no quiero irme_ —confesó.

 _—¿Por qué no quieres irte?_ —la interpeló.

 _—¿Por qué quieres que me quede contigo?_ —contraatacó ella.

Se miraron desafiantes. Él intentó leer la verdad en sus ojos, él también supo que ella intentaba lo mismo, por otro lado todo estaba demasiado tranquilo. No habían sido interrumpidos y aquello le pareció sospechoso. Se levantó ante la mirada perpleja de ella y abrió violentamente la puerta, esperando encontrar a su familia, pero ante su sorpresa no había nadie.

 _—Contéstame, Ichigo_ –solicitó ella.

Él la miró desde la distancia, y en tres zancadas llegó frente a ella, arrodillándose y capturando los labios de Rukia en el acto.

 _—Quédate porque quiero que estés conmigo_ —declaró —. _No como mi amiga, sino como mi novia._

Ella deseó más proximidad y profundizó el beso. Sus lenguas inexpertas trataban de encontrar un ritmo, pero le faltaba la maestría y el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones más pronto de lo que quisiera.

No necesitó una respuesta, ella ya se la había dado y estando recostados en la cama, mirándose, ella volvió a hablar:

 _—No puedo creer que creyeras que me gustaba Nii-sama…_ —soltó de pronto.

Ichigo se avergonzó y se giró dándole la espalda.

 _—No sé de dónde sacaste una idea como esa_ —continuó comentando.

 _—No es tan loca… él no es tu hermano después de todo_ —respondió él.

De pronto sintió que Rukia se levantó de la cama y él se volteó para ver qué había sucedido.

 _—¿Qué pasó?_ —consultó él sobresaltado.

 _—Tienes razón… Nii-sama y yo no somos parientes…_ —sostuvo.

 _—¿Y qué?_ —preguntó. No entendía el punto.

 _—Lo nuestro puede ser_ —dijo ella ilusionada.

Ichigo la miró contrariado y la expresión de ella cambió a una seria de pronto.

 _—No pienses estupideces nunca más… Nii-sama es Nii-sama e Ichigo es Ichigo_ —esclareció.

Él no comprendió.

 _—¿Y qué significa eso?_ —indagó confundido.

 _—Que los dos son importantes para mí, pero Nii-sama es mi familia_ —aclaró.

 _—¿Y yo qué soy?_ —inquirió.

 _—Tú eres mi novio_ —dijo ella sonrojada.

Su voz sonaba tímida y melosa. A él le encantó.

 _—Algún día seré tu familia también_ —dijo él con seguridad.

Y ese fue un comentario que más bien sonó a promesa y a ella le había gustado, porque regresó a recostarse a su lado, y volvieron a mirarse como si lo estuvieran haciendo por primera vez… a él todavía le quedaba mucho de ella por descubrir y sonrió, todo indicaba que de ahí en adelante, junto a ella, iba a ser un mundo mejor.

* * *

 **En realidad tengo dos motivos para subir esta historia que no es mi favorita: la primera es que estaba ahí escrita y la idea rondando y no, no puedo irme pensando en el motivo número dos: tengo problemas con los números impares y tengo hasta el minuto 29 historias, con esta serán 30. Ojalá les guste, la verdad no espero demasiado de este one-shot.**

 **Hasta pronto y ahora si que si jajajaja**


End file.
